1. Field of Invention
The invention relates generally to a golf club and golf club head, and more particularly, to a putter-type golf club and golf club head.
2. Related Art
Since the earliest origins of the game of golf, golfers have sought improved techniques and equipment that will enhance their performance and, consequently, result in reduced scores. Accordingly, golf equipment technology across all club types (woods, irons, hybrids, putters, etc.) has progressed over time. Putter designs, in particular, have experienced a recent resurgence in innovative designs and configurations alleged to assist professionals and amateurs alike in shaving a stroke or two off of the scorecard.
Aside from requiring the ability to correctly read putting greens, it is well understood that two key fundamental aspects of good putting involve hitting the ball (1) in the desired direction and (2) with the correct force. If a golfer mishits a putt by incorrectly executing either or both of these aspects, the result is a missed putt and, in many cases, a difficult subsequent putt.
While the latter aspect is primarily based on user skill, practice and experience in developing a feel for how hard to stroke a ball given certain conditions such as distance, green conditions (speed, slope), and familiarity with the physical characteristics of a given putter, etc., the former aspect is largely controlled by two factors: stroke path and face angle at impact. Attempts to help golfers improve both stroke path and face angle have previously been addressed by including visual features on the putter head (e.g., directional indicator lines, one or more golf ball sized circular features, etc.) and/or on the ball (e.g., linear text or user-drawn lines) to assist in initial alignment. Moreover, use of different putter materials and/or construction has also been used to help provide forgiveness for slight mishits during the putting stroke. Past and current putters, however, are typically constructed with the intention that the golfer both aligns and strikes the ball near the geometrical center of the contact face between the toe and heel. What is needed is an improved golf putter head that provides better feel and visual reinforcement both before and during the putting stroke to improve initial alignment as well as stroke path and face angle at impact to engender confidence in the golfer.